sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Oilbound Island
Oilbound is a Dark-type oil themed island made by Searchie. The bosses on it are LlehTheGoldenWyvern, a very greedy Metal/Mythic wyvern, MoonMothMona, a Light/Astral type goddess moth who cares greatly about her appearence, and EclipseMothAversa, a Dark/Astral type goddess moth who is also Mona's evil twin sister. The island has few pieces of lore in it, revealing it used to be inhabited by creatures known as MoonMantises until an oil spill hit the island, which turned the mantises into undead versions of them, also attracting creatures like EyesOfDeath. Areas Fields An area with large dead sprouts and grey boulders, as well as a few enormous ribs. The floor seems completely covered in oil. Part of the area seems to have more ribs than normal; KidSkeletonKnights are found there. The rest of the area contains CrawlingHands, OilAvengers, and OilDemons. You can access the Cargo Area and the Temple area from here. Behind the Cargo Area is another part of the fields. EyeOfDeath can be found there. A small oil lake and a mysterious olive-colored crystal is also found in there, and if you go far enough in this field area, you'll find a single GreaterOilDemon. Cargo Area An abandoned station, which is likely actually part of a ship that crashed in Oilbound. CargoTransporters spawn here. Many boxes can be found in the area, and they are of varying colors. There is a hole in the floor filled with water, which leads to a long hall with boxes, statues of Lleh, and more mysterious olive-colored crystals. It leads to a second station near Lleh's boss area and the "Mysterious Temple", which contains BigCargoTransporters. Moon Temple A large ruined temple made of a grey marble-like material. Statues of Mona can be found in it, but they have been vandalized in favors of statues of Lleh, who currently lives there; in fact, he has an entire area filled with gold in the temple. The other areas are filled with KingTailCrows, LilRuneGuardians and AncientCandyHolders. Behind the candy holders, you'll find many RuneGuardians, as well as many strange drawings and messages on a wall. A teleporter lets you reach the moon in the back of the temple, and a hole in the wall in the RuneGuardian area leads you to the Farlands. Farlands The Farlands is a field-like area that is split into three separate parts, two separated by a stone archway. Giant bones form a dome above the area, and the music is a distorted version of the field's music. The first area is very messy, with miscellaneous scenery like rocks, wilted plants, and large bones scattered all around. This area is full of GreaterOilAvengers, while the second area is filled with many, many giant bones and contains SkeletonKnights. The third area is lacking in any plants and contains EyesOfOblivion. Mysterious Temple An odd, temple area accessed from the Farlands. It is filled with yellow crystals and AdultKingTailCrows, and a statue of the head of a strange entity looms above the inside of the room. Braile underneath the statue reads "NELID". Moon This area takes place inside of the moon. It is split in two halves by a brick barrier; the first half contains rocks and AstroDrones, and a hill with an AstroCommanderDrone on it. The second half contains Mona, as well as three gigantic statues of her. You can go back in the temple from the teleporter from which you entered in. Creatures *LilCrawlingHand *CrawlingHand *OilAvenger *GreaterOilAvenger *KidSkeletonKnight *SkeletonKnight *EyeOfDeath *EyeOfOblivion *LilRuneGuardian *RuneGuardian *LilCargoTransporter *CargoTransporter *BigCargoTransporter *AstroDrone *AstroControlDrone *AstroCommanderDrone *BabyKingTailCrow *KingTailCrow *AdultKingTailCrow *LilOilDemon *OilDemon *GreaterOilDemon *AncientCandyHolder *LlehTheGoldenWyvern (Boss) *LilGoldenWyvern (Boss Drop)* *MoonMothMona (Boss) *LilMoonMoth (Boss Drop)* *EclipseMothAversa (Secret Boss) *LilEclipseMoth (Secret Boss Drop)* *Undeniable (Mutant) Shop Creatures *OilSpillCalf *OilSpillWhale *Aria *Adagio *Sonata *LilBedrockBreaker *BedrockBreaker *BigBedrockBreaker *LilOilEel *OilEel *ContaminatedSquid *Lunatick *BloodMoon Creatures with an asterisk don't spawn on the island, being boss drops. NPCs Finn Grrh (Shopkeeper NPC) Category:Islands